Huggy Bear
by Copper's Mama
Summary: A Dean/Castiel fic, taken from season 5 ep 10. Castiel wants to know why Dean called him "huggy bear". Non-Graphic sex scene. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Dean/Castiel fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Supernatural. Wouldn't mind borrowing Misha and Jensen, thought. *Purr* _

_..._

_A/N: Alright, this is taken from a small, little cutesy moment in the season 5 episode "Abandon All Hope", all because of Dean calling Castiel "huggy bear". ... Yeah, I could not resist. Takes place right after the end of that episode. _

_Hope you guys like it, I know I'll have fun writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

* * *

Dean was downing a bottle of beer while sitting on a chair outside Bobby's place, thinking over the last 24 hours. Not only had they _not_ killed Lucifer with the Colt, and stopped him from raising one of the horsemen, but Ellen and Jo had died. For nothing. They had failed. Again.

He sighed, pulling another beer out of the case beside him. He only had two left, he might have to go make a beer run.

He heard someone approaching him and sitting down in a chair beside him, and he didn't have to turn his head to know who it was.

"Here, help yourself," he said, pulling one of the remaining beers out and handing it to Castiel.

"I'd rather not," the angel replied in that amazingly deep voice.

Dean eyed him, not retracting the bottle. "You drank with Ellen."

Castiel nodded. "That was when I believed we were all about to die. It seemed ... appropriate."

Dean nodded. "And it's just appropriate now. I can't make a toast by myself, now can I?" He opened the bottle and handed it to Castiel. "To Ellen and Jo ... let's hope they're somewhere a lot happier." He clinked his bottle against Castiel's and took a swig.

The angel tilted his head and stared at the bottle in confusion. "Why did you bang the bottles together?" he wondered.

Dean sighed. "It's just what you do, Cas."

Castiel nodded slowly.

"Just drink it," Dean urged, chugging his. He was starting to feel a little drunk.

"I didn't know them well ..." Castiel began. "But I am sorry that they have passed on."

Dean nodded. "Thanks."

After another moment's consideration, Castiel brought the bottle to his lips and began to drink. He discovered that the taste was different than what he had drank with Ellen, and didn't have quite as much of a kick. Not that alcohol affected him very much.

"May I ask you a question?" he asked Dean when he had finally finished his beer.

"Shoot," Dean replied, glancing up at the night sky.

Castiel paused at his wording before saying, "What is a ... "huggy bear"?"

Dean paused before grabbing his last beer, chuckling.

"Why is that funny?"

Dean shook his head. "Sorry, buddy. It's just a ... nickname, I guess. More of a pet-name, really."

Castiel's brown furrowed. "You see me as your pet?"

"No, Cas, it's just ... an expression," he tried to explain.

"Huggy bear is an expression?"

Dean shook his head, feeling his buzz starting to wear off. "No, Cas. Pet-name is an expression. It doesn't mean you're actually my pet and I'm giving you a name. It's just ... when you like someone, and they're important to you, you have your own little name for them." It sounded even more weird when he put it like that, but it was as good of an explanation as any. Hopefully, Castiel wouldn't take it offensively.

After a long moment of deep consideration, Castiel spoke, "I thought that was why you referred to me as ... "Cas"."

The eldest Winchester sighed deeply, feeling like he was chasing himself in circles.

"I don't mean to upset you," Castiel informed him honestly. "I am only trying to understand."

Dean nodded. "I know. I'm just not in the best of moods for this." He stood from his chair, walking slightly unsteadily into the junk yard.

He felt Castiel following him, but didn't turn around. "I swear, Cas ... part of me just wants to find a nice beach somewhere and forget this entire thing ... the apocalypse, the devil, hunting ... everything."

Castiel stepped in front of him, concern filling his vessel's face. "You cannot leave the fight now. Not with everything that has taken place. The world needs you, all of you, more than ever."

Dean rolled his eyes. "'Cause I've done such a bang-up job so far."

Castiel tilted his head, eyeing him in much the same way as he had the first time they'd met. "Why do you still doubt yourself?"

Dean dipped his head down, ignoring the question. "Look, I'm not gonna back out, okay? I'm just venting."

Castiel nodded. "I am relieved."

"Well, thank god for that," Dean replied.

Castiel sighed, ignoring the statement. "Is there some way in which I can help you ... vent?"

* * *

Dean Winchester was not gay. He was a very - almost excessively - heterosexual male. He liked women. But at the moment, that didn't really apply.

If you asked him how it had happened, he wouldn't be able to tell you. He might blame it on the seven beers ... or was it nine? All he knew was that one moment he was talking - just talking - to Castiel, and the next moment, they were splayed out in the backseat of one of the cars in Bobby's yard, yanking the clothing from each other's bodies. Well, Dean was yanking. Castiel let the human do most of the work, having decided that he would do whatever it took to make Dean feel better.

As Dean slid the undershirt off of Castiel, he wondered if he was going to be smited for this. True, he was Michael's vessel, and had to be protected at all costs, but he was pretty sure that this was breaking more than a few commandments or something.

Pushing the thought from his head, he brought Castiel down towards him for another searing kiss. For being as inexperienced as he was, the angel caught on quick. He was not a bad kisser at all.

Dean easily flipped them over so that he was on top, having more than a little experience with backseats.

While he had planned to merely let Dean do whatever he wanted with him, he could feel his vessel's body responding to Dean's attentions.

He was fully aware that his relationship with Dean was different than any human he had encountered. Uriel had been correct when he'd said that Castiel "liked" Dean. He did. There was something about him ... something he couldn't quite explain ... that drew him towards the human. He was exquisite. His body was magnificent, though he didn't seem to take very good care of himself. Though they didn't always agree on the concept of faith and religion, though Dean always took his side when it was important. He loved that about him. He loved all humans, but Dean was special. Not just because he was Michael's vessel ... a part of him didn't want Dean to say yes to Michael. If Michael won the battle against Lucifer and left Dean's body ... he wouldn't be Dean anymore. He would barely be a shell of what he used to be. That saddened him more than he supposed it should.

They began to move together ... it was an entirely new experience. Though his vessel's body was experiencing slight pain, Castiel was experiencing a feeling of complete and utter peace. Making love was a glorious experience, one he could have only ever hoped to know himself. He had been terrified when Dean had taken him to that ... brothel. Though he was entertained that Dean didn't want to let him die a "virgin", he hadn't wanted to experience the sexual act with a stranger, let alone someone who was getting paid for it.

A moan passed his lips, and Dean grinned above him, leaning down to capture his lips again.

Dean wasn't sure how long they'd been in there, but finally they were both spent and sweaty. He noted that the front seats leaned back, so they put their clothes back on and moved into the front, reclining the seats and staring up at the sky through the open ceiling.

"Thanks for that, Cas," Dean said eventually.

"It was my pleasure," he responded without thought.

Dean chuckled. "So I noticed."

Castiel looked over at him and slid up the arm of his shirt, revealing his hand-print branded onto Dean's arm. He traced his fingers over it before laying his entire hand over the mark, causing a throbbing heat to pulse through Dean's body.

Dean had never experienced anything like this. This was beyond pleasure. It was ... perfection. "What happens if we win?" he found himself asking.

"If we defeat Lucifer and put and end to the apocalypse?" Castiel clarified.

Dean nodded.

"Then the world will be saved, and order will be restored," he answered simply.

Dean shook his head. "No, I don't mean in the "big picture" sense. I mean ... what happens with you? Will you go back up there?" he asked, pointing to the sky.

Castiel answered honestly. "I don't know. Would that upset you?"

Dean chuckled. "More than a little. I've grown a bit attached to you," he confessed.

Castiel nodded, slowly removing his hand from Dean's shoulder. "It would sadden me as well."

Dean sighed. "So I guess we just ... make the most of what we have?"

Castiel nodded again.

Dean pulled the angel towards him, capturing his lips once more. As he tugged on his tie, he grinned and whispered, "Huggy bear sort of suits you."

* * *

The end.

Hope you guys liked it!

Reviews are appreciated, positive or negative.

Until next time ...!


End file.
